The Blu-ray Disc Association (BDA) designed a standard of Blu-ray (a registered trademark) Discs (BDs). For example, in the BD can be recorded a main video, graphics that are a caption and a menu image, and a voice (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The BDA is now developing an ultra high definition (UHD) BD standard. For the UHDBD standard, 4K-resolution extension and high dynamic range (HDR) extension have been discussed.